


Postmarked for Happiness

by SterlingAg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Going Pro, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingAg/pseuds/SterlingAg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living together in Tokyo, Tsukishima Kei and Kuroo Tetsurou get life changing news via mail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of the KuroTsukki Countdown!
> 
> Prompt: Getting a Job / Being Chosen as a Regular on a New Sports Team

“Kuroo,” Kei called, “There’s mail for you.”

He toed his shoes off and placed them neatly on the rug. Kuroo’s shoes were haphazardly discarded, one having even flipped over. 

“If it’s a bill don’t talk to me until next week!” Kuroo shouted from somewhere in the apartment. Kei walked in, dropping his bag in one of the chairs in the kitchen. He shrugged his jacket off and draped it over the same chair. There was a mug in the sink that he had used that morning before leaving for class. So instead of dirtying another one he just filled the same one with water from the tap.

“Rent isn’t due for two more weeks,” Kei said walking into the living room. Kuroo was massaging his hamstrings with the roller. He turned to smile at Kei as he entered.

“Welcome home.”

Kei returned the grin, “I’m back. How was practice today?”

“Good, but I really messed up my legs.”

“Did you ice them?”

Kuroo shook his head, “Not yet. I was trying to relax the muscles first.”

“Give me that,” Kei held his hand out. Kuroo handed over the roller and flopped onto his stomach. He pillowed his head with his arms. Kei rolled the equipment over Kuroo’s legs, carefully working out the tension in the sinews. Kuroo hummed pleasantly.

“So what’s the mail?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t open it.” Kei answered, putting down the roller to push his hands along the muscles. Kuroo let out a deep sigh.

“God your hands are amazing,” he purred.

Kei chuckled, “Not the first time I’ve heard that.”

“That wasn’t what I was talking about. But now that we are—“ Kuroo flipped over and sat up quickly to grab Kei and pull him down. A surprised squawk left Kei’s mouth as he was crushed against Kuroo’s chest. Then he pressed a light peck to Kei’s lips.

“Hey,” he mumbled.

“Hey.” Kei responded before dipping back down for another kiss. 

They kissed for a few minutes, sharing playful bites and exploring hands. When Kuroo’s hands slipped under Kei’s shirt, the blonde pulled back.

“I need to start on dinner.”  


Kuroo pouted, “I would rather have you, Tsukki.” 

Kei scoffed and rolled his eyes at the line. He stole a couple quick kisses and then stood up.

“What do you want to eat?” Kei asked, moving into the kitchen. Kuroo stood up to stretch out his back and shoulders, cracking his neck.

“Curry works for me. I’m not that hungry.” He glanced around the entrance and shuffled some papers on the table they dropped their keys on. “Hey Tsukki, where’s that mail for me?”

“It’s in my bag,”

Kuroo moved into the kitchen. He unbuckled the clips on Kei’s messenger bag and dug around.

“How’s your thesis going?” Kuroo asked, pulling the various letters out. He cycled through them until he found the one addressed to him.

“I’m almost done with final revisions. I’ve already begun to submit it to graduate schools. My professor says that with any luck I’ll be able to start on-site training.”

Kuroo looked up and beamed at Kei, “That’s amazing! If everything goes to plan you’ll graduate next year right?”

“Yeah, one year early.”

“Wow,” Kuroo put his chin in his hand, “You’re absolutely amazing Kei.”

Kei halted in chopping the vegetables. His blush went all the way to his ears. When he turned to look at Kuroo over his shoulder, he smirked.

“Not the first time I’ve heard that either.” He turned back to the vegetables and continued prepping the curry, “Thanks.”

Kuroo continued smiling as he opened the letter. Upon seeing the watermark in the upper corner, he stood from the chair. The movement was so quick the chair toppled over against the cheap tile flooring. Kei startled and turned to see what had happened.

“Kuroo? Are you okay?” He moved over to his boyfriend who stood staring down at the letter in his hands.

For a second, Kuroo’s lips moved but no sound came out. He turned his gaze up at Kei, looking completely dumbfounded.

“I got in.” He breathed.

Kei frowned, “Got in where?”

“Oh my god Tsukki I got in!” He started to jump in place absolutely vibrating with excitement, “The JT Thunders want me to go to a skill assessment! The JT Thunders!”

“ _The_ JT Thunders?” Kei gaped, “The professional team out of Hiroshima?”

Kuroo nodded hurriedly, “Oh my god I sent in my application and physical weeks ago—I never thought—“ His knees collapsed under him. Kei reached out and grabbed onto him, the two sinking to the floor.

“I can’t believe it,” Kuroo whispered. Kei wrapped his arms around Kuroo and smushed him in a tight hug.

“Kuroo this is so great. What an amazing opportunity! When is it?”

“Uh, it’s—“ he scanned the letter, “Two weeks from now. Oh man I need to practice! I’ll ask coach for some extra time.”

“I’ll start looking at hotels and ask off work.”

Kuroo looked up at Kei, “You’re coming?”

“Of course I am,” He held Kuroo’s face between his hands, “You think I would miss this? Not a chance.”

Kuroo’s eyes sparkled and his lips split his face in two, “I love you.”

“Yeah,” Kei touched his forehead against Kuroo’s, “I love you too.”

The letter crumpled between them and dinner was long forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - KuroTsukki Countdown
> 
> Prompt: Getting a Job / Promotion

The hum of the cafe was silenced by the headphones over Kei’s ears. He sipped at his coffee, half a sugar and one cream. On the table before him were a couple history textbooks and a few sheets of notes. There were only a few exams left before the winter break. Kei had arranged to take his exams early and while he was stressing over them now, it would be worth it in the end. 

Since Kuroo had been chosen as a player for the JT Thunders, he spent a lot of time in Hiroshima. Most of the players had relocated there for convenience. The team held practice five days a week so Kuroo came back to Tokyo on weekends when he could. Luckily enough, one of the older members of the team lived in a boarding house in Hiroshima. They had arranged for Kuroo to have a room there during the week. The two had used most of their savings to rent the apartment so it was a real life-saver that they didn’t have to pay for a hotel room or anything. 

However, it was tough not seeing Kuroo. Kei had thought he would be fine—maybe even welcome it. They had been dating since Kei’s third year of high school. It wasn’t as if he didn’t love Kuroo. It was just that sometimes he could be a bit much. Kuroo said that the distance would be a testament to their love and how it would just make their hearts grow fonder. Kei said he was excited that he could walk around without pants on.

“You could do that while I was here!” Kuroo had pouted at the time. 

Kei put his cup back down on the table. Then his fingers slid over the brochure sticking out from under the books. It was a brochure for Dokkyo Medical University. Kei swallowed around the lump in his throat and pushed it back under the books. He leaned back in the chair to pull his phone out of his pocket.

There were a couple texts from various people—a good morning from Kuroo, Yamaguchi seeing what he was doing tonight, and a quick how are you from Akiteru. Kei sent Kuroo a withering response. To Yamaguchi he replied that he didn’t have work that night. He may have also mentioned that it had been quite some time since he had gone out and had some fun. Yamaguchi must have had his phone on read-me mode because before Kei even exited the messages he received a double thumbs up and a “got it covered.” 

Kei snorted softly then opened his brother’s text. He told akiteru that he was doing fine, just thinking over some things. He also reminded him their parent’s anniversary was coming up soon and if they wanted to get together on something. Unlike the tech consultant Yamaguchi, Akiteru was not plugged into his phone. So Kei didn’t expect an answer from him for awhile.

Having answered all pressing matters, Kei moved into his music. He switched to a different playlist and turned the volume up a few notches. The one he had been previously listening to had been orchestral arrangements. Kei liked to listen to good instrumentals when he studied history, archaeology, or paleontology. It probably had something to do with his love of dinosaurs and small obsession with Indiana Jones.

As he opened the anatomy and physiology book he’d recently bought, pop love songs and rock ballads played in his ears. They were all songs that had been on a mixtape Kuroo made for their first Valentine’s day as a couple. Kei had gotten caught up in a research project that would look great on his college application that he couldn’t get away from. Kuroo had sent him a “lover’s care package” with the mixtape, a gift card to Kei’s favorite bakery, and hand-drawn message coupons.

“I’m shit at baking,” Kuroo had written in the note attached to the CD, “so here’s a little piece of me for you.”

At the time, Kei had scoffed at it and told Kuroo just how cheesy and overdone the entire package was. Secretly he had searched for every song on the mix and bought them right away. It should have been silly, but Kuroo learned immediately that music was one of the best ways to get straight to Kei’s heart. A soft smile pulled at Kei’s lips as he turned the page.

Walking from the train station to his apartment, Kei checked his texts again. Nothing from Kuroo, Yamaguchi sending him plans, Akiteru wanting to talk, and a couple invites to study parties from classmates. He sent a quick confirmation to Yamaguchi and then pressed call on Akiteru’s contact. It rang five times before he picked up.

“Kei!” Akiteru said, his voice still warm and big even through the phone, “It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?”

Kei hummed, “A few weeks at least.”

“It’s definitely been longer than that. Not at least since New Year’s.”

“I’ve been busy with school.”

“Right, you’re proposing your thesis soon?”

Kei nodded, stopping as the safety arms came down at a train crossing. The chimes signaled the coming of a train from the right. 

“End of the week I’ll send it off.”

Their conversation stalled as the train rattled by. Kei ducked under the rising arms and moved across the rails. 

“That’s so cool Kei. Have you started looking at grad schools?”

“Yeah, but—“ he paused.

“But what?” Akiteru asked, “Are you thinking about taking a break? That’s totally okay, you know. Don’t feel like you have to go straight to school. I know you and Kuroo are probably getting used to living together.”

“It’s not that.” Kei sighed and dug in his bag for the apartment keys. He climbed the stairs to the second floor and fiddled with the keys. 

“Then what is it?”

Kei opened the door, taking his shoes off. He swallowed when he wasn’t greeted and there were no other shoes discarded on the mat.

“I’m thinking about getting a degree in sports medicine.” Kei mumbled.

“Med—“ Akiteru squawked, “Kei what—you’ve never shown interest in med school. What about paleontology?” 

“Well I’m finishing my Bachelor’s next year. I can start with courses in biology at a technical school. Then I can look into programs that specialize in sports related injuries and therapy.”

“Kei,” Akiteru started, “Does this have anything to do with Kuroo?”

He sighed, dropping his bag on the chair in the kitchen. Then he went into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Stretching across the old piece of furniture, he sank into the worn pillows.

“He got scouted for the V.League a couple weeks ago. He loves it so much—it’s everything he’s dreamed of since he was a kid. Every time he calls me I can just hear the excitement and joy in his voice. And I feel like—“ Kei stopped abruptly.

Akiteru let out a small breath, “Like you’re being left behind?”

“How—“

“I’ve been there Kei,” Akiteru admitted softly, “Not being a regular in Karasuno really hurt my chances of playing in university or even going pro. Yet all of my friends had these great opportunities being handed to them. Here everyone was, living their dreams and getting to do the thing they loved most.”

“Is that why you started studying sports management and became a coach?” 

“Exactly,” Akiteru laughed, “I thought if I couldn’t play then I would do the next best thing. I got lucky and I love coaching. It’s amazing to see what kind of potential I can bring out of these really great players. But Kei, volleyball was all I had so it was easy to make that transition. You _love_ paleontology, why would you give that up? Do you really think Kuroo would want you to do that?”

“No, he wouldn’t but—but Aki—“ Kei was surprised at the lump that rose in his throat. He pushed it back and ignored the rising heat to his eyes, “Aki I can’t lose him,” he whispered.

“What makes you think you’re losing him? Does he call you every night?”

“Yeah,” Kei nodded.

“Does he come back sometimes?”

“Weekends if he can.”

“Has he forgotten anything important? Anniversaries or birthdays?”

“We haven’t had any since he joined.”

“Do you think he would if you had?”

Kei chuckled, “No.”

“Well then,” Akiteru sighed, “Sounds like you’re both as sickeningly in love as the last time I saw you.”

“I’m freaking out over nothing aren’t I?”

“I would say so.” Akiteru chuckled, “But it makes sense. You always stress over things important to you.”

“What? No I—“

Akiteru cut him off, “Kei I’ve known you your entire life. I’m your older brother. You can’t lie to my face, what makes you think over the phone is going to work?”

Kei sighed, puffing his cheeks in a slight pout, “Whatever.”

“So to summarize, you and Kuroo are totally fine. You’ll be done with school in a year and digging up old bones. And I don’t remember mom’s favorite flower.”

“Blue lilies,” Kei answered and they went on to talk about what they would do for their parent’s anniversary. Even so, it felt like a weight had been lifted from Kei’s chest and a small smile stayed on his lips for the rest of the phone call.

Friday Kei got the mail. He shuffled through the letters. Rent and cellphone would be due next week. Kuroo said he would get the first paycheck from the JT Thunders after the first practice match. It was good that they had some savings from Kuroo’s job and Kei was able to get lots of hours with his job. They would be able to cover rent and the cellphone bills. Utility wasn’t until the next two weeks so there would be another paycheck by that time. 

Then Kei came to a larger envelope. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It was addressed to him but there was no sender on the front. When he turned the envelope around, his eyes widened at the seal stamped on it. He shoved the other letters in his bag and hurried up to the apartment. The door slammed behind him when he entered.

“Tsukki?” Kuroo called. Kei barely noticed the shoes strewn at the entrance or the duffle bag dropped unceremoniously. Kei stood there and ripped open the envelope. His eyes quickly scanned the first few lines as Kuroo walked to the opening.

“Babe what’s that?” Kuroo asked, “Oh gods, we weren’t late on rent were we?”

“No no no,” Kei waved Kuroo off, “I’ve been invited to accompany a dig in Central America. My professor mentioned that he had emailed a colleague. I didn’t think it was about this!”

Kuroo smiled so wide it looked like his face was going to break, “Kei! This is fantastic!”

“I’ll be a representative of the university and be with a team from an American university. There’s a note in here too,” he took a second to read it. His face paled and he covered his mouth with his hand. Kuroo tried to see what the note said.

“What? What is it?”

“The head of the team read my thesis. He says that the department might be interested in funding my research.”

“Seriously?” Kuroo grabbed both of Kei’s shoulders, “That’s amazing! You worked so hard on that. God Kei I’m so proud of you!” He wrapped his arms around him and pulled Kei into a tight hug. When they pulled apart, they were both smiling.

“I’m taking you out to dinner tonight.” Kuroo declared, “We’ll celebrate the right way!”

“Kuroo you don’t have—“

“I want to. I’ve missed you a lot and I want to treat you for all your hard work.” He reached up and cupped Kei’s face, “Let me take care of you, okay?”

Kei exhaled contentedly and leaned his face into Kuroo’s palm. He blanketed his hand with his own, “I missed you too.”

Kuroo’s lips twitched into a smirk. He dipped his face and quickly kissed Kei.

“Go take a shower and put on something nice. No expenses spared tonight!” Kuroo pumped his fist into the air. Kei shook his head and pulled his sweater over his head. He started to undo the top buttons of his shirt and looked at Kuroo from over his shoulder.

“Won’t you wash my back for me?” His eyebrow rose suggestively. Kuroo gulped, a blush spreading down his neck. Kei laughed and grabbed the front of Kuroo’s shirt, pulling him towards the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was able to take some time and have fun with this one! That's why we finally have a longer prompt.


End file.
